1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a display device substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a display device substrate including a plastic substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such as a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and a liquid crystal display (LCD), are known. The LCD includes an LCD panel, a backlight unit, and a driving part. The LCD panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate on which TFTs are formed, a color filter substrate on which color filters are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between both substrates. Recently, plastic has been used for a base substrate of both substrates, which is inexpensive, not easily broken by impact, thin, and flexible as compared with glass so as to be advantageous for forming a portable display device.
However, the plastic substrate deflects while being patterned due to its flexibility, and therefore patterns may not be properly formed. To solve this disadvantage, a support body may be formed on a rear of the plastic substrate. Then, the plastic substrate is patterned while placed on the support body to prevent deflecting. However, the support body may expand due to heat generated in a patterning process, thereby the display device substrate deflects due to a bimetal effect caused by a difference of coefficients of thermal expansion between the support body and the plastic substrate.